moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Rorf
Rorf was a minor supporting character from the first two seasons of Farscape. Alongside his mate Rorg, this Vorcarian blood tracker made a living as a bounty hunter across the Uncharted Territories. He was portrayed by Jeremy Sims. History Season 1 Rorf and Rorg first appeared in the episode "Till the Blood Runs Clear". After the Peacekeeper captain Bialar Crais placed a bounty on the crew of Moya, the two trackers went on the hunt for the escapees. Arriving on the planet Dam-Ba-Da, they encountered John Crichton and Aeryn Sun. Unaware of their identities, however, the mercenaries were fooled by Crichton into believing that they were bounty hunters as well. Although Crichton attempted to steer the Vorcarians away from his companions, they caught the scent of Ka D'Argo when he landed on the planet. They captured him and tortured him, almost to the point of death, but Crichton was able to keep D'Argo alive, all the while maintaining his mercenary facade. Eventually Rorf and Rorg caught on to Crichton's duplicity and they attacked, but ceased after a Peacekeeper comm beacon announced the cancellation of Moya's bounty. With that, the trackers departed without further aggression. Season 2 In the three-episode arc "Liars, Guns and Money", the crew of Moya enlisted Rorf and Rorg as well as several other mercenaries to help them raid a Shadow Depository. D'Argo was sent to find the pair and saved them from a Peacekeeper termination squad. The two were on the run because they had given up a job for the Peacekeepers after taking a down-payment, the reason being that Rorg was now pregnant. Rorf was reluctant to take the job, only doing so at the insistence of Rorg, and became even more so when he reached Moya and discovered just who he would be working with, that his job was already done anyway, Jothee was free, and there was no currency with which to pay him. After witnessing one of Stark's outbursts, however, Rorf changed his mind and became more confident about the mission and those he'd be fighting with. He was among the first to infiltrate the Shadow Depository, but in his effort to find Crichton he was captured by the Depository's authorities and taken into custody. There he was interrogated by Scorpius, Natira and Akkor. When he insisted that he was part of no plan and working with no one else, Natira took one of his eyes. This broke Rorf and he confessed that his accomplices would be attacking the generator to give the team the cover of darkness. Later, after the attack commenced and Crichton convinced Natira that Scorpius would execute her, she freed Crichton and Rorf, planning to make their way back to Moya. They were intercepted by the Peacekeepers and Shadow Depository security on the way. Crichton's continuing mental battle with Scorpius' neural clone caused the human to stand from cover. Seeing Akkor take aim at Crichton, Rorf jumped from cover, knocking Crichton out of the way and taking the hit himself. Rorf realized that he was mortally wounded and after D'Argo arrived moments later, he made the Luxan promise him to get his share of the stolen currency to his mate. After getting D'Argo's promise, Rorf died in the Luxan's arms. Category:TV Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Aliens Category:Farscape Category:Died In Battle Category:Anti-Villains Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Death by Shooting